Minecraft: The Untold Story
by sanity182
Summary: This is my first fanfiction written, it's a work in progress and something I've been eager to write for a while. It's a story about Steve the character Jens And Markus jokingly named the default character but it's he name known throughout the community. I hope you enjoy this series and the adventure of Steve in the Minecraft world.
1. prologue

**I don't own Minecraft have any association with Mojang, 4J studios, I am just a fan of Jens Bergensten and Markus Persson's work of a game that's shown how people can become great artists, developers of great structures and worlds, it's a game full of ones imagination t could be just a young teenager with such creativity shown in a game where they're are no limits on such ideas. This is my first story and i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Minecraft, the world were Craftians and Warrorians live their ever day lives both these two type of people have been given these names as a surename as in Minecraft the history as just begun two types of families, it is unlikely that two craftians would make a warrorian it was in their blood and nature, craftians have the ability to craft, build, make, farm materials make them into buildings, constructions to make magnificent structures such as waterfalls coming out of them creating exits and places memorable where a cave can be made into a two story house for the people of Minecraft to live in. The warriorions go on raids in the tunnels setting up torches throughout the caves, cave systems to stop the spawning of creatures ones dangers they are prepared they gather iron, gold coal, Lapis Lazuli a blue dye used for wool to create dyed carpet, red stone used to create traps, activate minecarts, iron for armour for the warrions and their horses the creature were yet to be named and discovered the villages did not bother to record there names, it has been rumoured the king has written a text book given their description Diamond was rare only one man in the whole of Minecraft had hold of it or so the city of people believed.

The king was the first of Minecraft it was unknown whether was a Craftian or Warrorian it was uncertain, he had his own Craftian and Warrioran's he was was loyal to the people; it was said when the world of Minecraft began the world was open and free the monsters came out at night and lingered in the caves, but the King also known as James, built a castle beforehand a first model to the one in the current city, it was light grey the banners were red and so was the carpet, he did not feel unsafe from the creatures, but he was wrong the green creatures came, slammed down the door forcing James to flee his army was too small then there wasn't many people around the castle was his responsibility they ran to the other side of Minecraft, James built a great wall and casted down torches and light everywhere making sure nothing could spawn as that what James learn while staying there, they spawned in darkness, it was said that a great tall black figure howled with it's purple eyes glowing down giving James a thousand mile stare, it let him live he did not know why, for years it befuddled him

Being over twenty years ago, James now growing older but yet wiser, he would send out people on raids originally it started off as two, beyond the wall they would collect cattle throughout the day, it was said villagers would join the two raiders rescued from death and despair; known as Darcy and Cedric known as the first Warriorans and Craftians they knew both skills, building and being able to fight their way through anything they gained trust of horses and was able to train wolves – since then they were the only two to master the two skills no one can be trained in both they have to know by instinct. Like walking, it's instinct we know how to do it as a baby but when it comes to growing older how do we remember, we have no memory of birth it's _instinct_. Arthur and Sam were eventually trapped in a raid for cattle it was unknown what defeated and killed them, it gave a great explosion in the distance leaving them buried under sand that must of collapsed when the explosion hit. James had lost two great companions and friends, he became strict and started to block off the city from the outside world, he didn't want anyone to be hurt, mining had to be done with at least six people to stop such incident and terror to occur once again. No incident had occurred since but villagers on the outside were still out there it was strange. Over time James's kingdom grew, families erupted over time, Warriorans were made so were Craftians thee castle was improved made more safe, secret doors, hideouts made in houses in case of an attack, mines lit up to prevent spawning of evil creatures it wasn't a good city, it was a formidable city James wore robes made out of redstone dye and Lapis Luzli, gold crown, iron armour forged with the letter J carved into it. The outside world was dangerous, there was much to be learnt. James did not know how big the threat was he only knew what lurked in the castle a few miles away, what was near it, he did not dare make anyone mine there or allow it, it was forbidden.

This is Minecraft The Untold Story of Steve Craftian.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Minecraft have any association with Mojang, 4J studios, I am just a fan of Jens Bergensten and Markus Persson's work of a game that's shown how people can become great artists, developers of great structures and worlds, it's a game full of ones imagination t could be just a yong teenager with such creativity shown in a game where they're are no limits on such ideas. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Steve, a teenage craftian 17 years of age, ready to start how to learn how to use his skills to create building, repair damages, learn to how to be the best, well that's what he wanted – it was time for him to learn the necessary skills and what tools were needed, being a craftian isn't easier then a warrioran minus the fighting it requires a lot concentration, Steve lived with his Craftian parents Vincent and Claire, Claire was known for her dyes skills and learning new ways to dye clothes carpet even bed sheets but safely too much dye could be dangerous causing illness, records in the kings library show. The Three lived not far from the front gate a spot was free for Vincent to make the house, he would gather the wood and stone from his bag and place them down one by one, 64 block for each were able to be carried in one inventory box, torches placed on the beams on the front, the top of the door and the roof. Torch checks were made before night was here by guards, James took no risks.

Steve wore a blue shirt, had brown short hair with a bit of a fringe hanging over slightly and grass green trousers, his shoes were brown like the cattle made from their leather polished and shined, they were his pride and joy – considered them his lucky shoes, he always took them fishing caught the most, yet it was pure skills he fished for years Steve just didn't accept this fact and put it down to his shoes. Vincent came in while Steve was sleeping, "Steve wake up, that's it nice and early for your first lesson"

"Dad please it's early the sun has barely come up"

"Now, Now sun get out of the bed or I will break it down and store it in my bag"

"Fi..fine" just about to raise his voice knew it wasn't worth arguing just finished his word in acceptance. Steve got out of bed and rubbed his eyes they felt sore, being a teenager was tough or so he thought, it was the hard life for him just felt like he didn't want to be around his parents any more but not like he has much friends a lot of people were older and Steve was taught at home his mum and dad taught him the basics.

Vincent stood by the table, with sticks and wood. "I want you to watch and learn, this takes concentration – a mass amount"

"Okay, sure dad show me already".

"Ah ah ah be patient" his father said while waving his finger in the air, yet his eyes remained on the wood."The first tool I want you to craft if the axe out of wood, as you progress we will go through the other tools then the weapons but only when you have learnt how to use the tools, the weapons are to be destroyed the wood ones are only useful for small creatures not for a soldier and a craftian cannot be in possesion of one, not if they want to get themselves hurt or even killed."

"It's fine Dad, show me" Vincent was proud of this moment, he thought it would be an ongoing batttle over Steve wanting to be a warrioran it was not possible hasn't been for years. Vincent crafted the axe and passed it to Steve, Steven examined it. "Throw in in the fire and create your own" Vincent said, then passing the right amount of sticks.

Steve started to concentrate failing the first attempt but not getting frustarted he kept trying still nothing yet his concentration still high, Vincent was confused yet impressed but his patience. As time went time went on Vincent was on the chair by the table with his head down it was the evening and almost time for supper, his head raised when the sound of a thud hit the table he thought Steve had given up in frustration but the axe was done "Well done boy, now to learn how to use the tools and make more while also learning the skills and techniques required"

"Dad you were out for a while"

"What you mean" Steve pulled out the 64 wood and stick while dropping the other tools, I realised the wood was week so found the stone you got out in the chest by the underground entrance" Vincent was surprised, "right well...wait where did you learn all this"

"I was watching you my whole life I know they say doing is better but I watched so carefully over time and realised how to do it, I concentrated allowing my mind to imagine it a hundred times over, and a hundred times more"

Vincent facial expression was quite froze he thought it would take weeks for his son to learn how to make the tools let alone start helping him gather wood planks, sticks, stone and even start doing the crops for the food to make bread. But, Vincent thought he has not learnt to cook and use coal, still more to do _Most likely beginners luck – _Vincent thought trying to convince himself _the first day and being able to craft like that, is that even known – it took me days, weeks to learn how cook. _

Dinner was being brewed Steve sat at the table eager, he was hungry. Vincent still sat at the table questioning himself and how Steve learnt so quickly, so deep in thought he was in his world for a second "Dad, dinners done...?" Vincent awoke from his mind slumber – nervously answered

" Oh...yeah I know, was just waiting for you two to start" it wasn't obvious he lied to the others they just carried on to eat eager for beef soup moist and rich with salt and tender meat. Vincent was a tall man with a jagged goatee, he wore wool made shirts and blue tatty trousers his shoes with made from leather, so were his clothes, hair slightly grey at the sides where shaved and brown at the top, just like Steve's but more worn and torn over the years, Claire has blonde short curly hair that just over the jaw, it was golden more golden then the gold bars itself.

They all got stuck in forks made out of iron crafted by the kings Cratfians and sent as a gift to all families, a new born would receive a set when born in silk wrapped in a bow and held together by an iron pin with the kings initial engraved. The fork pierced the beef like butter, the taste was juicy and quite sweet the beef was easy to sink the teeth into and left a weird sensation in them after eating it all. "So son, you are to learn how to cook after gathering more wood and staring the crops tomorrow maybe after a week learn how to make a sword for display. I know I said throw it away but you can keep it on the wall"

"Thanks Dad, sure I'll pick up the cooking well like with the crafting tools today"

" Well not everything is easy"

"Ah but I've been learning and watching"

"Well, yes you have". Vincent tried not to show frustration there was no need for it, he was just trying to prove it wasn't as easy as Steven thought. Dinner was finished, both the men were knackered after a long, day it was only going to get longer tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cooking Training

Morning arised, Vincent woke up before anyone, he was always awake before the others he liked an early start, the bags under his eyes were just a challenge – Sleep wasn't what he looked forward to at the end of the day, it was the thought of being able to close his eyes and wake up for the next as if it was a challenge, a quest a journey for himself to discover. After getting out of bed Vincent shut the door behind him quietly, so Claire wouldn't awake from her drift, she became very grouchy and hard to deal with when tired, Vincent went into the kitchen where supplies were kept for crafting, in the chest next to the window there was stone, Vincent grabbed eight. After laying it out on the table Vincent went to wake his son, Steve was never good at waking up _Teenagers_ he thought to himself.

Opening the door he saw his son well away in his dreams, lying limb almost like a ragdoll. "Steve, next part of training son, come on get up" Steve opened his eyes after coming unstuck like peeling that's just been stuck with glue. Steve grunted as if it was a reply, he put on wool slippers crafted by his mother and slowly headed out into the kitchen, eyes adjusting to the light coming through the window, while following his Dad through the hallway. Steve stumbled into kitchen, his dad waiting eagerly for him to start teaching.

"Okay to make a furnace what you need to is..."

Steve interrupted

"Dad, I know the eight pieces, go together then you can use various sources for fire like coal, charcoal, wood and so on"

"So you think you know everything, huh?"

"No Dad, listen...it's not like that, I just watch, learn and somehow it just all clicks, goes together in my mind, here why don't I just show you"

Vincent nodded in agreement "Sure, show me"

Steve took the blocks and made the furnace no problem, his Dad with a look of surprise with an added confusion. After making the furnace then placed it by the chest

"Is there any coal Dad?"

"Ah well that was the surprise for today, I wanted you to make a stone pickaxe then mine the coal blocks that have been in the cellar for some time now in preparation for you training"

"So that's why you said it was forbidden and would destroy the town if I opened it, giving me nightmare as a kid"

Vincent chuckled "Well yes, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise would we. So here's the key, make the pickaxe and grab the coal – there should be roughly twelve blocks"

Steve puled out more stone from the chest and some wooden sticks, making his first pickaxe yesterday he made a crop tool, shovel, but pickaxe not yet it was the main tool for collecting essential items from mines, walls and caves. Steve took the key an headed towards the cellar took the key from his inventory, slid it into the lock perfect fit. Steve turned the key with minimal effort, the lock clicked open, Steve then removed the locked and placed on the floor by the crack of the door and opened it, dust came out the door entrance, the room was untouched for years, the room was pitch black no light source it was a secure and sealed chamber. In Steve's mind he wonders if he did come here when he was little what nightmares his imagination would of conjured up, such an innocent mind back then, a kid believes anything from ghosts to creatures that lurk in the dark.

Climbing down the stairs, there was a creak with every foot that put weight on and off the steps. When reaching the bottom Steve gazed at the wall of coal, ready to be mined raising the pickaxe then started to swing away hacking at the wall, one after the other coal popped out, it took several swings for each block. After a while of hacking a way, it was done. All the coal collected and ready to be used to make the furnace, Steve took a moment to recollect himself and breathe for a few seconds, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Vincent stood at the top of the steps, he had been there the whole Steve was unaware of his presence he was too busy regaining is energy and observing the wall picked down.

"So, you managed to get the coal without no trouble then" Vincent chuckled "I'll get the meat out of the chest, while you make the furnace and put the coal in". Steve nodded, too worn out, he was not used to mining, it was the most demanding out of all the Craftians jobs, but it was what he wanted to do most out of them all, it was certainly his favourite. Vincent went to the meat chest, using one hand swinging it open but not too hard just enough force to open it without doing any damage. The meat was collected from the market in the middle of the town, the Warrions got the meat from killing the pigs, cows and chicken, there was a massive secure area outside of the kingdom, it was built so there was enough area for the animals to run around, they would be bred and made for meat, then sold at the market. The Craftians built the fenced off area for the Warriorans, it took roughly three weeks to build, fifty men and women on the job; including Vincent.

Steve opened up his inventory pulled out his craft table from yesterday, placed it on the cellar floor. The fresh coal was then slotted in, ready to be used whatever meat Vincent will be providing. Just as the furnace was made, Vincent was around the corner and making his way down the cellar stairs, this time with heavier creaks.

"Here you go boy, fresh from the market this morning, stick it on and we'll eat it for dinner tonight, you did well son"

"Thanks Dad, it was more tiring than I expected"

Steve smiled at his dad, Vincent nodded back while messing up Steve's hair rustling his hand through it, it was his way of saying he was overly joyed with his work. Steve was handed the meat, he then placed into the furnace, sat down in front of it while the flames began, Steve liked to watch the flames ever since he was a child, it was comforting. The great feeling of the warmth of the fire pressing against his face, he felt like it was an energy source giving him strength. Vincent placed his hand on his sons shoulder to get his attention "Steve, with the work over the past couple of days, I think you deserve this gift Vincent pulled out a pickaxe, not made with a wooden end or stone, it was iron, glistening from the flames. Steve turned to face his dad, his eyes glanced at the pickaxe, he had to blink, he couldn't believe what he saw, his expression lit up quicker than fire on a haystack. Steve was unable to speak, a great feeling of elation, as well as surprise rushed through him. "I made this for you son, tomorrow you're coming with me to the mines, I'm coming to show you what lies ahead of your future and you'll be able to build your own iron tools. Enjoy"


End file.
